Mew
Mew is the Legendary New Species Pokémon, thought to be the ancestor of all existing Pokémon. The Pokémon Mewtwo was created from its DNA. History Team Liberty Cyan's Mew After rescuing an old friend of his named Cyan Vero, Team Liberty Agent Jayron Aaron learned that Cyan had actually befriended a Mew. The two agreed to join Team Liberty, and were able to teleport to the Alamo in time to defend it from Team Rocket. To help confuse the Rockets, Mew ended up transforming into a Ho-Oh, using these copied powers to assist in combat. After the battle, Mew helped to repair the Alamo. Mew later helped to defeat a group of Team Rocket agents who were attempting to rescue Silver from Team Liberty. Afterwards, Cyan and Mew left to contact a number of remaining agents from Cyan's previous rebellion group, with the trainer hoping to work with them to perfect a type of power-affecting technology. These agents, led by Michael Travis, eventually turned on Cyan by using the project to create power-draining devices that they then tested on Mew, almost killing it. Cyan and Mew escaped back to Four Island, now with the knowledge that Team Energon had formed. This Mew is capable of being summoned in an emergency via a special flute that is currently in Jayron's possession, having been given it by Cyan. Cyan and the Mew share a strong bond, especially after the events that occurred during Team Energon's creation. Mew was sampled along with all of Team Liberty's other Legendary Pokémon by Meghan Vert, with its data being used to create a clone. This clone later died during her experiments, with its power used to create the Psychic-Type Power Suit. Midnight Midnight is a Mew that was found around Cerulean City by Dara Trina, who had been sent on a mission to locate it. The Mew's life became endangered when three Agents of the newly-formed Team Energon attempted to capture and drain it. This attempt was called off when Michael Travis received orders from an unknown entity to leave the Mew alone. After helping the Mew regain its strength, Dara invited it to travel with her. During the joint, Soil Colossus-led Team Liberty-Team Rocket mission to Unova, Dara Trina came into contact with Jayron Aaron. After discussing Mew's safety as well as Team Liberty's role in the war, Dara entrusted Mew's safety to Jayron, warning him not to let Mew get injured. Jayron accepted this, and gave Mew the nickname "Midnight." After the mission, Midnight returned to Four Island with Jayron and the other Team Liberty Agents. Midnight was one of many Legendary Pokémon sampled for data by Meghan Vert, and like all the others was soon cloned by her. The clone died due to her experiments, allowing her to finish building the Psychic-Type Power Suit. The Searchers' Mew Another Mew was mentioned to have been captured by The Searchers, along with a Lugia, a Cresselia and a Darkrai. This Mew assisted in several of the Searchers' operations, including their failed attempt to stall the Ancient Darkrai. During Ho-Oh's attack on the Searcher base, Mew attempted to protect the facility and the organization, but was easily defeated. It is not known what happened to it afterwards, though it presumably perished alongside the other Searchers. Powers and Abilities WIPCategory:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Pokemon Recruited by Team Liberty Category:Pokémon captured by The Searchers